The molded plastic knob of this invention is to be used for the same purposes as the friction fit knobs shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,679,252 of Robert K. Howie, Jr. and 4,179,771 of Paul Rankins and Robert K. Howie, Jr., both of which are assigned to the assignee of this application.
This invention is directed to a simplified form of such knob having only one resilient finger.
An object of this invention is a friction fit knob that will maintain a secure friction fit on a shaft even when subjected to torque conditions.
Another object of this invention is a friction fit knob having a resilient force applying member which compensates for variations in the dimensions of the socket.
Another object of this invention is a friction fit knob having a stop means engageable with the shaft to prevent overstressing of the resilient force applying member.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.